Lulani
Lulani is a Kanaka Kahuna of the Feast Camp of the Menehune. Overview Lulani was raised differently from her sister, Kanani. As the second child of Chief Makani, her role among the Menehune differs from her sister’s. Lulani serves as hoani’i, mother-hostess and lorekeeper, a job done by her mother before her. If a man held the position, he would be called hoanai’i, father-host. In her capacity as hoani’i, Lulni oversees all lu’aus and celebrations. She ensures the success of all lu’aus, seeing to everyone’s comfort and satisfaction, often forgetting to eat herself. The Menehune love Lulani deeply. She never speaks an unkind word against anyone. If anything, she often neglects the more disciplinarian side of her duties. As part of her responsibilities, Lulani greets and advises strangers who come to the village of Moe’uhane. She creates the Translator Necklaces that allow others to speak and understand the language of the Menehune. She invests these trinkets with her own mana. An ancient art, the secret to making these shell pendants belongs only to her and a few of the elder kahunas. Perhaps her heaviest duty, though, involves her recognizing the Callings of the village keiki iki and assigning them a “path” or lifelong career. Sometimes she sees it in a vision, sometimes in the keiki iki’s eyes. With the placement of the Lei of Hoani’i upon her bosom, Lulani receives the gift of sight from the gods. This gift allows her to see into the hearts of others. According to Menehune tradition, the path she chooses for a keiki iki must never be disputed. No Menehune picks their own duties within the tribe. That is the custom. It is a heavy responsibility, one that Lulani and all her predecessors have taken seriously. Her totem is the 'o'hio tree. Image Though not as naturally beautiful as her sister Kanani, Lulani has a certain charm that makes her striking. Her smile radiates warmth and acceptance. She has come into full bloom. Her figure has lost its childlike qualities, and several of the Menehune warriors have taken notice. Her long dark hair reaches to her hips, swinging gracefully as she walks. Her face still carries the roundness of a keiki iki, but her dark eyes express the emerging Kanaka. Her golden skin and dainty nose reveal her pure Menehune blood. The colorful wrap skirts of the Menehune cling to her in all the right places. The bright reds and pinks of the fabric bring the blush out in her cheeks and lips. At lu’aus and other celebrations, she wears only leis to cover her breasts as do the other Menehune women. The profusion of blooms symbolizes the closeness of nature to their hearts. Family * Chief Makani * Kanani Personal Lulani enjoys her role as hoani’i and takes the duties that accompany it to heart. She would never do anything to disappoint her people. She loves her father deeply and cannot refuse him anything. Likewise, she and her sister, Kanani, have always been close and she wants nothing more than her sister’s happiness. For that matter, everyone else’s happiness takes precedence over her own. That is the way of the Menehune. Lulani is proud of her position and grateful for the respect and love it affords her. The job has its rewards. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 73-74. Category:Menehune (CTD) Category:Gallain (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD)